Yoko Sniper
"Are you gonna let me go, or do we have to do things the hard way?" ''-'' Yoko. Yoko is a raccoon in ''Life of Heroes RP 2: Death from Above: Part 2 ''and ''Life of Heroes RP 3 ''who came from the future along with Sabir and Diamond. RP Bio Death from Above: Part 2 Yoko first appeares in Death from Above: Part 2 at the same time with Sabir. She burst throgh the door from another room while rough-houseing with Sabir on Ruby's space plane. When she came to Starshine Beach Galaxy, Yoko was shocked to see Espio and Shadow there. (more to add) Seven Years Later Yoko's first appearance was in the Seven Years Later RP. (more to add) Bad Future Yoko is one of the few who survived in the bad future and now works for a resistance group that fight agenst Fuse and Shadow. Abilities Yo-Yos Yoko is an expert at Yo-Yos and can use them to attack her enemies. She even knows some special moves while useing a Yo-Yo. Gyro Yo - Yoko swings her Yo-Yo in circles many times really fast. As the Yo-Yo is swinging, the ball of the it glows grey energy. Then Yoko throws the ball end of the Yo-Yo at her enemies and it hits them 10x harder then a normal Yo-Yo would. Yo Bomb - A special kind of Yo-Yo that has a metal ball on one end. When thrown, the ball detaches from the string and a small red light on each side of the ball starts to blink, indicating that it is about to explode. Though the Yo-Yo can never be recovered, Yoko has learnd how to attach another one to the string in a blink of an eye. Shuriken Yo-Yo - After being thrown, when the ball hits the end of the string near the enemy, shurikens fly out of it and hits the enemies. Yoko can also do many combat manovers with a simple, normal yo-yo. Chao Communication Yoko has the ability to talk to Chao and understand what they say. For this, Yoko is sometimes called "The Chao Whisperer" Other Abilities Yoko is a skilled gymastic and has great flexibility. She can even cross a moveing platform with holes with ease, as shown when she was in Sweet Sweet Galaxy. Personality Yoko mainly has a tom-boyish like personality and isn't to fond of shopping of dresses. At times she can be sarcastic, but has a friendly heart that she shows to Chao most of the time. Yoko is also quite mature most of the time for her age, but can rarely be child like. Yoko beives that she's the most mature between herself, Sabir, and Diamond. She sometimes calls Sabir a "kid", but she still cares for him and her friends likewise. Trivia *Yoko uses her yoyos to surve as weaponds, witch was the originall purpose for the yo-yo's creation untill it was changed to being a toy. *Although a few of her yo-yos are more dangerouse then how they were originally planed to be, like her Yo Bomb Yoyo and the Shuriken Yo-Yo for examples. *Every so offten Yoko says "Yo" to say "Hello". This is a pun for her ability to use so many Yo-Yos. *Yoko made a refrance to the movie ''Texas Chainsaw Massacre. ''She mentioned that she watched it with her dad when she was six years old and didn't even flinched. *It's ironic how her weakness is a wolf, considering that her father, Nack the Weasel, in the japanese version is half wolf. *Yoko's alias name "Rola" is a pun for her aliance with the GGs roller skaters. The same pun is used in her actuall name "Yoko" as for her ability with yo-yos. *Her phisical does in fact change to when she was 6 years old in the Bad Future, since in that time she never got ill, thus never obtaining fox DNA that changed her phisical appearance overtime. Gallery Yoko Sniper.PNG Yoko Sniper (without jacket).png Marine to Yoko (recolored).PNG|Yoko when she was 7 years old (recoloring of Marine) Yoko2.PNG|Yoko as "Rola" while being a member of the GG's Dark Future Yoko.PNG|Bad Future Yoko Category:Females Category:SierraSia Category:OCs Category:Heroes Category:Y Category:Characters That Came From The Future Category:GG's Category:Raccoons Category:RAFA